Our Child
by PandaMYP
Summary: kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa …/YAOI/STRAIGHT/YunJae/Yesung X OC
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Our Child

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jongwoon, Jung Minyoung

Genre : Family, Romantic (Maybe), Angst

Ratting : T or M (maybe)

Summary : kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa …

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

* * *

"omma …." Sapa riang seorang namja pada ommanya yang sedang memasak sarapan mereka.

"nae …" sahut sang omma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada omelet yang sedang ia buat.

"tumben pagi-pagi sudah siap ? biasanya juga, jam segini baru bangun" omma namja yang baru MIN ketahui bernama Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Yesung itu akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"aku bangun siang salah, bangun pagi juga salah" gerutu Yesung

"nae, kau makanlah dulu … nanti omma antar kau ke sekolah" Jaejoong, omma Yesung mengelus lembut surai Yesung yang telah ia rubah warnanya yang semula berwarna merah menjadi hitam kembali. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yesung bersekolah. Jadi, dia harus memberikan kesan baik disekolahnya. Lagi pula, sekarang tidak seperti di Jepang. Sekarang dia berada di Korea, negara kelahirannya sekaligus kampung halamannya.

Yesung telah menghabiskan satu piring omelet dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yesung yang makan dengan cepat. Eiittsss … jangan aneh dulu. Omelet adalah salah satu makanan favorite Yesung. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia langsung menghabiskan omeletnya dengan cepat

"omma … kajja kita berangkat" Yesung menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat anak semata wayangnya begitu bersemangat. Padahal tidak biasanya dia bersemangat kesekolah.

Genie Senior High School

Sekarang Yesung dan Jaejoong berdiri didepan gerbang setinggi 5 meter yang terbuka. Gerbang megah berwarna putih keemasan yang dipahat dengan pahatan sempurna. Sungguh mahakarya 'gerbangnya saja sudah semegah ini, bagaimana isisnya ?' batin Yesung

"kajja, kau bilang kau mau masuk sekolah ini, bukan ?" Jaejoong mengajak Yesung yang masih terpaku dengan sekolah barunya

"omma benar-benar memasukanku ke sekolah ini ?" Yesung memekik tertahan. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menarik Yesung yang masih tak mau berpindah tempat juga.

"apa kau mau hanya berdiri disana saja ? kajja, bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi !"

Yesung hanya menuruti omma-nya. Jujur, dia masih syok dengan ini semua. Bagaiana tidak ? Hello ! ini Genie Senior High School ! sekolah yang dia impikan sejak dulu ! kenapa ommanya bias tahu kalo dia mau bersekolah disekolah elit ini ? 'mungkin omma bias membaca pikiran' terka Yesung membatin

"Sekarang kau tunggulah disini. Omma akan berbicara dengan chang- maksud omma kepala sekolah …" ucap Jaejoong yang tadi sedikit meralat perkataannya. Yesung hanya mengangguk patuh dan langsung duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia disana.

Seorang namja yang sedang berjalan dengan riangnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk terdiam didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

"annyeong … apa kau murid baru ?" Tanya namja tadi.

Yesung menoleh dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah namja yang menyapanya tadi "nae, Yesung imnida …" Yesung memperkenalkan diri

"jjinjja ? berarti aku salah dengar yah ? aku kira nama murid baru itu Kim Jongwoon ?" Tanya Ryeowook entah kepada siapa.

"umm … mian … namaku memang Kim Jongwoon" balas Yesung

"jeongmal ?" entah kenapa, namja tadi berbinar mendengar nama Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida …" namja tadi –Ryeowook- menjabat tangan Yesung.

"salam kenal, Ryeowook-shi …"

"tak usah seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja aku Wookie" Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada Yesung yang dibalas senyuman pula.

'cklek' seorang namja keluar

"ah, Yesung … kau sudah mendapat teman baru rupanya ?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Yesung hanya mengangguk. Dia meneliti raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah. 'ada apa dengan omma ? kenapa matanya lebam seperti habis … menangis ?' Yesung memiringkan kepalanya

"omma … kenapa dengan matamu ?" Tanya Yesung menunjuk mata Jaejoong yang lebam

"ah, ani … omma tidak kenapa-napa saying …" jawab Jaejoong yang hanya disahut dengan 'oh' dari Yesung.

"omma … kelasku dimana ?" Tanya Yesung

"ah ya, kau masuk ke kelas X 3 sayang. Dan ini kunci lokermu" Jaejoong memberikan kunci loker pada Yesung yang langsung diterima oleh Yesung.

Mereka tidak menyadari sosok yang telah resmi menjadi teman Yesung melongo dengan indahnya (?).

"umm … omma, kenalkan, dia temanku. Namanya Kim Ryeowook" Yesung mengenalkan Ryeowook pada Jaejoong yang tentu saja langsung disambut halus oleh Jaejoong

"Kim Ryeowook imnida …" Ryeowook membungkuk sopan pada Jaejoong

"Kim Jaejoong imnida … omma Yesung" Jaejoong menanggapi dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan.

"cepatlah kekelasmu, Yesung .. jangan sampai kau terlambat dihari pertamamu." Suruh Jaejoong menginterupsi Yesung agar cepat kekelas.

Yesung mengangguk dan elambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Terlihat kekanakan. Ryeowook membungkuk pamit pada Jaejoong dan langsung mengejar Yesung

"ya~ Yesung ! apa kau tahu jalan menuju kelasmu ?" Tanya Ryeowook

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Benar juga, dia tidak tahu seluk beluk mengenai sekolah ini. Dia hanya pernah melihat foto beberapa ruangan sekolah ini dari foto. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini. 'dasar pabbo!' rutuk Yesung.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan Ryeowook berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa dengan tingkah teman barunya.

"ok, aku antar kau menuju lokermu …" tanpa dipinta dua kali, Yesung bergegas mengikuti Ryeowook.

Sete;ah Ryeowook mengantar Yesung ke lokernya, Ryeowook yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Yesung-pun mengajak Yesung kekelas mereka

TOK TOK TOK

"mianhae, saya terlambat …" ucap Ryeowook pada songsaenim yang sedang belajar

"nae, masuk saja …" Park songsaenim memersilahkan Ryeowook untuk memasuki kelas.

"ah, ada murid baru ternyata ?" Park songsaenim melihat Yesung yang masih mematung didepan kelas.

"masuklah …" suruh songsaenim yang ber-name tag ark Yoochun.

Yesung masuk kekelas dan langsung menjuadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa.

"perkenalkan dirimu …" suruh Yoochun

"annyeong-" perkataan Yesung terpotong dengan datangnya seorang yeoja dan langsung duduk tanpa permisi atau apapun lah itu.

"sudahlah jangan hiraukan dia !" Yoocun cuek

Yesung mengangguk "annyeonghaseo … Kim Jongwoon imnida … bangapseumnida …" Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya

"baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya ?" Yoochun memberi sesi tanda tanya

Seorang yeoja mengacungkan tangannya

"baiklah, Suli-shi … silahkan

Apakah kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu ?" Suli, yeoja centil yang sepertinya terpesona kepada Yesung menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup frontal

"ah … aku baru saja memutuskan yeojachinguku yang berada di Jepang …" jawab Yesung

Semua siswi langsung berteriak senang karena Yesung-sang pangeran- adalah namja single.

"ada lagi ?" Tanya Yoochun

Yuri mengacungkan tangannya

"ya, Yuri-shi …"

"kulihat, wajahmu seprti Minyoung ?" pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang terlontar dari Yuri langsung membuat semua bungkam. Termasuk Minyoung yang langsung menengadahkan kepalanya memandang Yesung dan beralih memandang Yuri dengan deathglare-nya

"ah, lupakan saja …" Yuri agak kikuk dipandangi begitu oleh Minyoung

* * *

oke, mian kalo chapter 1 nya dikit. saya lagi males ngetik ff. gak ada semangatnya

so, kalo mau cepet update, review yang banyak nae ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Our Child

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jongwoon, Jung Minyoung

Genre : Family, Romantic (Maybe), Angst

Ratting : T or M (maybe)

Summary : kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa …

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

Chapter 2

* * *

"kulihat, wajahmu seprti Minyoung ?" pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang terlontar dari Yuri langsung membuat semua bungkam. Termasuk Minyoung yang langsung menengadahkan kepalanya memandang Yesung dan beralih memandang Yuri dengan deathglare-nya

"ah, lupakan saja …" Yuri agak kikuk dipandangi begitu oleh Minyoung.

"baiklah, kita lanjutkan materi berikutnya …"

seorang namja, ah ani. seorang yeoja sedang menikmati semilir angin di atap gedung sebuah bangunan. dia duduk satu-satu kursi yang ada disana. perlahan, dia menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati sinar matahari yang seperti membakar kulitnya. dia tersenyum. ya, dia tersenyum. seorang jung minyoung, kingka di GenieHS membentuk setengah lingkaran dibibirnya yang semerah cherry.  
CKLEK  
tanpa min sadari, seseorang keluar dari satu-satunya pintu dan berjalan mendekati min yang sedang memejamkan matanya. dia berdiri didepan min dan menghalangi sinar matahari yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. merasa ada yang menghalanginya, min mengernyit bingung tanpa membuka matanya. setelah dirasanya rasa hangat itu menghilang, barulah mim membuka matanya dan memutar bola matanya malas melihat siapa pelaku yang telah berani melenyapkan kehangatannya.  
"kau lagi !" min mendengus sebal sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. namja tadi langsung mendudukan diri disebelah min.  
"merindukanku ?" goda namja itu  
"cih, bahkan aku berharap kau tak kembali !" balas min cuek  
"jjinjja ? jika aku tak kembali, siapa yang menjadi tempat curhatmu ?" tanya namja yang bernama gong chan shik  
"..." min bungkam

"kau menang tuan gong !" gongchan tertawa renyah  
"aku memang selalu menang" balas gongchan narsis  
"ya ya ya ..." min memutar matanya malas  
"ku dengar pamormu turun oleh seorang anak baru ?" pertanyaan atau pernyataan gongchan membuat min tambah bad.  
"ye, kau benar !" balas min sekenanya  
"jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya !" ucap gongchan dengan tatapan dingin dan lurus ke depan  
"aku tak mungkin mencintai orang idiot seperti itu !" jawab min seadanya  
"aku pegang ucapanmu, jung min young ! karena aku tak akan membiarkan calon mempelaiku mencintai orang lain" gongchan menggerling nakal pada min  
"ya~ guru stres !" Min berteriak kesal dan gongchan langsung berlari masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah karena tak mau menerima amukan dari macan lapar  
'mian, saenim. tapi aku mencintainya' min membatin  
"Annyeong ..." sapa riang sebuah suara lelaki yang baru masuk kedalam kelasnya. semua langsung menyahuti sapaannya. siapa yang tidak mau menyahut sapaan seorang Yesung, yang terkenal dengan keramahannya, kepolosannya, ketampanan -juga cantik- dan kepintarannya. ah, ada satu, ani ... ada beberapa orang yang enggan menyahut salam yang dilontarkan dari mulut cherry Yesung. ya, siapalagi jika bukan Jung Minyoung. yeoja angkuh yang tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Yesung.

Yesung berjalan dengan perlahan ke bangkunya dengan langkah riang. namun ...

BRUKK

Tanpa kita sangka dan kita duga, Yesung jatuh terngkurap dengan tidak elitnya. Apa penyebabnya ? tentu saja penyebabnya adalah Jung Minyoung. Kingka GHS itu

Semua langsung membelalakan matanya melihat Yesung yang meringis melihat lututnya. Lututnya lecet dan matanya berair merasakan rasa sakit pada lututnya. Bibirnya bergetar tanda dia hamper menangis. Semua orang –kecuali Min And The Gank- menatap Yesung dengan pandangan iba. Ingin sekali mereka menolong Yesung sekarang. Tapi dikarenakan penyebabnya adalah Jung Minyoung, mungkin mereka harus berfikir dua kali untuk menolong Yesung.

Ryeowook yang baru masuk ke kelas langsung terbelalak kaget dan tanpa piker panjang menghampiri Yesung yang masih terdiam dilantai.

"omo ! Hyung, waeyo ?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil membantunya berdiri.

Yesung diam saja dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia langsung menarik Ryeowook agar cepat duduk dibangku mereka.

"Waeyo, hyung ?" Ryeowook mengulangi pertanyaannya dan hanya diberi jawaban dengan gelengan kepala.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Susah juga dengan sifat Yesung yang penutup ini. Ya, Yesung adalah tipikal orang yang menutupi kesehariannya. Jika dia merasa sedih, dia selalu memendamnya tanpa memberitahukan kepada siapapun, termasuk kepada omma-nya, Jaejoong.

Ryeowook mencoba bertanya pada teman didepannya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan death glare yang dilayangkan oleh Minyoung kepadanya sekana berkata jika-kau-memberitahukannya-siap-siap-kau-tak-akan- lagi-bisa-masuk-sekolah ya, seperti itulah persefsi dari tatapan membunuh seorang Jung Minyoung.

(lagi) Ryeowook hanya bias menghela nafasnya. Susah menghadapi remaja yang bersifat lebih parah dari anak tk itu.

Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"mau kemana, hyung ?" tanya Ryeowook

"toilet" jawab Yesung singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Ryeowook.

'ada apa ini ?' batin Ryeowook

Baiklah, sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung dikamar mandi. Ayo kita tengok dia. Tapi tunggu, kenapa tidak ada siapapun disini ? ow ow ow … ternyata namja imut kita yang satu ini berada diatap sekolah. Aish~ menyusahkan Min aja … #abaikan

Yesung menutup matanya. Setetes air bening meluncur dengan indahnya dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Minyoung. Ketika dia dilihat dengan tatapan yang tak bersahabat dari Minyoung. Sungguh, dia tak pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu –atau dia tak menyadarinya- dari orang lain.

"what are you doing now ?" Tanya sebuah suara mengintrupsi Yesung agar sadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu dan matanya membelalak ketika tahu seorang sonsaengnim lah yang telah menangkap basah dirinya tengah membolos diatap sekolah.

"a-anu … itu .. itu …" Yesung tergagap tak tahu harus member alas an apa. Tak mungkin bukan jika dia mengatakan 'aku sednga memikirkan nasibku yang baru saja dipermalukan oleh Jung Minyoung. HELL NO ! dia masih tahu diri siapa posisinya disini dan siapa Jung Minyoung. Seorang kingka yang orang tuanya merupakan orang yang sangat-sangat berpengaruh disekolahnya.

Sonsaengnim itu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"dipermalukan oleh Jung Minyoung, lalu membolos dan menangis diatap sekolah. Kalian sama saja …" gumam guru Biologi itu.

"mi-mian, Gong Sonsaengnim" Yesung menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Gongchan, guru yang menegur Yesung diatap sekolah menghela nafas. Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan menyandarkan lutut kakinya pada pagar pembatas atap gedung.

"sudahlah, jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati. Dia tak pernah sampai mengerjai orang lain secara langsung. Biasanya dia hanya bekerja dibelakang dan gank-nya lah yang bekerja. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang ?!" entah ia bicara pada siapa ? yesung mengerjap bingung dengan ucapan Gongchan. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang guru idaman para siswa itu katakana. Dia hanya menunduk, merasa bersalah karena telah membolos dengan alas an yang tidak masuk akal.

"sudahlah, kau kembali saja ke kelas. Lee Saenim tak akan bias mentolerir keterlambatan sedikitpun pada siswanya. Apalagi kau murid baru."

Yesung mendongakan kepalanya dan mengangguk patuh. Dia langsung bergegas pergi dari atap dan segera memasuki kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2.

'aku harap kau bukanlah dia, Jongwoon. Jangan sampai itu terjadi' batin Gongchan sambil menutup matanya rapat. Memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi apabila namja bernama Yesung adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari.

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

To Be Continued

* * *

wah, maaf, nae kalo gak sesuai ama kriteria kalian. sedih juga cuma ada 2 orang yang review.

but, thanks for CheftyClouds Ryu yang udah luangin beberapa detik waktu baca kalian untuk review.

selamat menunggu cerita selanjutnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Our Child

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jongwoon, Jung Minyoung

Genre : Family, Romantic (Maybe), Angst

Ratting : T or M (maybe)

Summary : kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa …

Warning : YAOI, Straight, M-Preg

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

Chapter 3

* * *

x_3 Class room

Suasana riuh ramai sedang hinggap dikelas X_3. Kelas yang paling mendapat perhatian karena terdapat seorang yeoja muda yang sangat berpengaruh disekolah itu. Meskipun dia baru memasuki tahun pertama, tapi kekuasaannya sudah membuat para senior bergidik ngeri untuk hanya sekedar menyapanya.

Saat Yesung memasuki kelas, semua langsung terdiam. Yesung aneh dengan teman-teman kelasnya dan hanya bias terbengong diam di dekat pintu.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

BYURR

Seember penuh air kotor plus dengan embernya membasahi tubuh Yesung dan membuat Yesung diam terpaku selama beberapa saat. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dai masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan.

Setelah beberapa saat, terlihat bahunya bergetar namun dia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Sedih apalagi mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia hanya takut Minyoung merasa menang dan semakin membully-nya.

Dia yang tak kuat menahan air matanya segera keluar kelas, menuju toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya dari semua yang dilakukan oleh Min Young and The Genk. Oh, ayolah. Dia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini disekolah-sekolah sebelumnya, bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat dia bias mendapatkan perhatian dan teman yang banyak. Tapi sekarang, dia malah menjadi bahan ejekan geng yang paling reseh disekolahnya.

Sungguh, dia menyesal menginginkan sekolah disini. Tapi, karena tak mau membuat omma-nya -yang sednag focus pada butik barunya- bersedih, dia tak mau merengek pindah sekolah. Dia harus bisa kuat bertahan. Ini bukan apa-apa dari pada ejekan saat dirinya masih kecila. Ejekan yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah 'anak aneh' yang mempunyai okaa-san –karena waktu kecilnya, Yesung tinggal di Jepang- seorang namja.

Yesung memasuki salah satu bilik dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam olah raga. Ya, terpaksa dia harus memakai seragam olah raga. Dari pada dia kedinginan dan tubuhnya bau. Lebih baik mengenakan seragam olah raga.

Saat hendak memasuki pintu, nyalinya menciut karena ingat bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya pelajaran Lee sonsaengnim. Guru yang sangat terkenal ke-killer-annya yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk merinding hanya dengan mendengar suaranya apalagi melihat kumisnya yang bergerak-gerak tanda ia marah.

Yesung memutar haluan dan hendak menuju keatap sekolah. Namun, deheman dari seseorang mengintrupsinya untuk diam ditempat. Yesung menutup matanya kuat-kuat karena takut Gong Sonsaengnim lagi-lagi memergokinya hendak membolos. Orang itu menepuk bahu Yesung dan dengan reflex Yesung memutar badannya.

Oh gosh~ Yesung membatu seketika. Dia baru saja melihat Malaikat. Apakah ini mimpi ? seorang namja berbadan kekar, tubuh porposional, warna kulit kecoklatan, dengan peluh yang belum kering membanjiri dahinya, dan juga lesung pipi yang terpatri dengan apik di kedua pipinya. Sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang sangat sangat sempurna.

"apa kau membolos saat pelajaran olah raga ?" tanyanya pada Yesung yang masih membatu ditempat

"…"

Namja itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yesung. "helo ! apa kau masih disana ?" Tanyanya yang tidak masuk akal tetapi sukses membuat Yesung tersadar dari keterpukauannya.

"ah … i-iya …" sungguh, Yesung merutuki kebodohannya yang bias-bisanya diam saja didepan namja itu.

"apa kau mendengarku ?" Tanya namja itu (lagi)

Yesung kikuk. Pasalnya, dia tak tahu apa yang namja barusan katakan.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya mengalikan pertanyaan.

"a-anu .. ta-tadi …" Yesung tergagap tak bias menjawab. Harus menjawab apa dia ? apakah dia harus menjawab dia kabur karena takut pada Lee sonsaengnim, begitu ? gosh~ dia masih punya malu untuk tak mengatakannya. Lalu, apa yang harus dia katakana sekarang ?

"kau membolos ?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Yesung tak bias berkutik. Dia tertangkap basah sekarang

"wae ?" Yesung merutuki namja itu yang terlalu kepo terhadapnya. 'kenal aja enggak, udah kepo-in orang' gerutu Yesung yang sudah melupakan rasa gugupnya

"mian, aku buru-buru." Yesung melongos pergi karena tak mau ditanyai apapun lagi.

Sampailah sekarang Yesung diatap gedung sekolah. Tempat favoritnya sekaligus tempat tertidak amannya untuk membolos.

Yesung merebahkan diri dibangku yang tersedia disana. Perlahan mata sabitnya terpejam dan dia terbang kealam mimpinya.

Ryeowook dengan gelisah terus melirik kearah pintu ruang kelas yang tak kunjung dibuka. Ryeowook berharap kalau hyung-nya tak sungguh khawatir dnegan keadaan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Dia tidak focus pada pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh Lee Sonsaenginm. Dia terus saja melirik kearah pintu kelas dengan otak yang terus menerawang. Wajahnya tampak gelisah.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya

"izin ke toilet, sonsaengnim …" izin Ryeowook dan langsung diangguki oleh Lee sonsaengnim. Tanpa banyak waktu, dia langsung pergi ke toilet.

toilet

Sesampainya disana, Ryeowook tak menemukan Yesung. Dia perlahan memasuki satu-persatu bilik yang ada disana dan tidak satupun bilik yang berisi Yesung. Ryeowook telah mengecek toilet yang paling dekat dnegan kelasnya. Karena tak menemukan, RYeowook mencari kesemua toilet yang ada disekolah. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Yesung tetap tak ada di toilet manapun.

Tak habis akal, dia mencari Yesung kekantin, perpus, lab dan lapang basket. Saat ia berada dilapang basket Sungmin, namjachingunya memanggilnya. Wait a minute, kenapa namjachingu ? ah, ternyata RYeowook adalah seornag gay. Ya, semua tahu kalau Ryeowook dan Sungmin memiliki hubungan yang tidak wajar. Tapi, mereka cuek saja dengan semuanya.

"chagi-ya … kenapa tak masuk ?" Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook.

"aku mencari Yesung hyung. Apa hyung melihatnya ?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"apa Yesung yang memakai pakaian olah raga ?"

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat

"ah, tadi aku lihat dia megobrol dengan Siwon, setelah itu pergi." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Ryeowook berfikir keras dan langsung meminta Sungmin memanggil Siwon.

Siwon yang dipanggilpun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan Ryeowook

"waeyo ?"

"apa kau melihat Yesung hyung tadi ?" Tanya Ryeowook to the point

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya, dia tak tahu siapa yang namjachingu sahabatnya sebut dengan panggilan Yesung hyung.

"namja sipit memakai seragam olah raga kelas 1" jelas Ryeowook.

Tampak Siwon berfikir. "ah, aku ingat. Ya, tadi aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya." Jawab Siwon

"jjinjja ? sekarang kemana dia ?" Tanya Ryeowook

"kelantai atas."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ryeowook bergegas menuju lantai atas dan mencarinya disana. Tapi naas, 30 menit mencari, Ryeowook belum juga menemukan Yesung 'hyung, eodiga ?' batin Ryeowook.

rooftop

Yesung sedang memejamkan matanya smabil merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. Lalu, tak lama dia merasakan ada seseornag yang menghalangi sinar mataharinya. Merasa kehangatannya berkurang, Yesung bangun dan membuka matanya. Dia terbelalak kagte melihat siapa yang beran-beraninya mengganggu kehangatannya.

"Mi-Minyoung …" ucap Yesung tergagap. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tanda takut akan dibully lagi oleh Minyoung.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Min dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada

"a-aku …" Yesung tergagap, tak tahu harus menjawab apa

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Our Child

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jongwoon, Jung Minyoung

Genre : Family, Romantic (Maybe), Angst

Ratting : T or M (maybe)

Summary : kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa …

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

Chapter 3

* * *

rooftop

Yesung sedang memejamkan matanya smabil merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. Lalu, tak lama dia merasakan ada seseornag yang menghalangi sinar mataharinya. Merasa kehangatannya berkurang, Yesung bangun dan membuka matanya. Dia terbelalak kagte melihat siapa yang beran-beraninya mengganggu kehangatannya.

"Mi-Minyoung …" ucap Yesung tergagap. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tanda takut akan dibully lagi oleh Minyoung.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Min dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada menatap Yesung intens

"a-aku …" Yesung tergagap, tak tahu harus menjawab apa-apa.

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini ?"

"…"

"ini tempat-ku ! kau tak boleh berada disini !"

Min memberondong Yesung dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sukses membuat dirinya kikuk seketika.

"mi-mianhae …"

Minyoung mengkalaim bahwa atap sekolah adalah tempat-nya. Bagaimana tidak ? sudah jelas hanya dirinya dan juga Gongchan yang tahu tempat itu. Dan sudah jelas bahwa dipintu tersebut tertulis 'don't enter' selama ini tak ada yang berani memasukinya. Termasuk para guru. Karena rumor-nya, orang-orang sering mendengar suara yeoja menangis. Tapi setelah di cek, tidak ada satu orangpun disana. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa yeoja yang sedang menangis itu adalah Jung Minyoung.

Yesung dengan secepat kilat berlari dari atap dan memasuki kembali kegedung sekolah. Namun naas baginya. Dia lupa bahwa pintu itu berhadapan langsung dengan tangga. Dan jadilah seorang Kim Jongwoon yang terjatuh dari atas tangga.

Minyoung terperanjat mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan yang begitu dekat dengan atap. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Minyoung masuk kembali kegedung dan matanya terbelalak melihat darah mengucur dengan deras dibawah tangga. Darah yang berasal dari Yesung yang terjatuh dari tangga.

Minyoung langsung menghampiri Yesung yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat Yesung terluka seperti ini. Dia memangku Yesung dan menepuk pipinya

"Yesung…Yesung bangun …." Minyoung tetap menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung yang tak kunjung membuka mata

"TOLONG ! ADA YANG TERLUKA DISINI!" teriak Minyoung dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

Ryeowook yang sedang mencari Yesung dan kebetulan lewat sekitar pintu atap terkejut dengan suara teriakan. Tanpa piker panjang, dia langsung menghampiri sumber suara.

Setelah sampai, Ryeowook melihat punggung seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Yesung … jebal bangun …" isak yeoja itu.

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak ketika mendengar nama yang yeoja tadi sebutkan.

"Yesung Hyung !" pekik Ryeowook dan langsung menghampiri yeoja itu. Ryeowook tambah terbelalak ketika tahu bahwa yeoja itu adalah Jung Minyoung. Orang yang ia anggap begitu membenci Yesung.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Yesung hyung ?" bentak Ryeowook yang menyangka bahwa Yesung bias terluka gara-gara Minyoung

Minyoung menggeleng kemudian memeluk Yesung sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ryeowook segera berlari dan tak lama setelahnya dating Sungmin bersama Gongchan Sonsaengnim

"astaga ! Minyoung ! apa yang terjadi ?" Gongchan langsung membelalakan matanya dan menghampiri Minyoung yang sedang memeluk Yesung. Minyoung menggelem\ng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gongchan langsung membopong Yesung dan membawanya ke rumah sakit diikuti oleh Minyoung. Sementara Ryeowook sudah menangis dipelukan Sungmin.

"Hyung .. Yesung hyung …" tangis Ryeowook.

"ssh~ uljima … dia tak akan apa-apa …" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

Hospital

Gongchan mondar-mandir tak karuan. Sementara Minyoung dia diam tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, tetapi bahunya bergetar. Dia sangat takut, sangat ! dia tak mau kehilangan Yesung. Sekerang Yesung adalah hidupnya, nafasnya, separuh jiwanya.

Seorang namja cantik dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju ICU. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. 'oh tuhan, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku' batin namja cantik itu.

Setelah sampai diruang ICU, namja cantik itu langsung menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang bolak-balik didepan pintu ICU. Dia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat wajah namja itu "gongchan …" suaranya tercekat.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Gongchan menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Dia tak kalah membelalaknya dengan namja cantik bermata doe yang sangat Gongchan rindukan itu "Jaejoong …"

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

To Be Continued

* * *

ok, makasih bagi udah yang mau repot-repot review ^^

Min berterimakasih banget pada kalian-kalian yang mau review fic abal Min ini.

Question and Answer

Q : ni epep straight pa yaoi sie?

A : keduanya

Q : jd itu minyeong diam2 udah jth cinta ma yeye.?

A : iya .. dan dia belum tahu apapun tentang masa lalu kedua ortu-nya

Q : gong chan suka muridny sndiri?

A : pengennya ? #pletakk

Q : apa yeye bkal brcouple dgn minyoung?

A : yups, itu benar ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Our Child

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jongwoon, Jung Minyoung

Genre : Family, Romantic (Maybe), Angst

Ratting : T or M (maybe)

Summary : kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa …

Warning : YAOI, Straight, M-Preg

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

Chapter 5

* * *

Setelah sampai diruang ICU, namja cantik itu langsung menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang bolak-balik didepan pintu ICU. Dia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat wajah namja itu "gongchan …" suaranya tercekat.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Gongchan menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Dia tak kalah membelalaknya dengan namja cantik bermata doe yang sangat Gongchan rindukan itu "Jaejoong …"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gongchan langsung memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!" masih memeluk Jaejoong, Gongchan bertanya

"a-aku … anakku …" Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Lidahnya kelu. Dia merindukan sahabatnya ini. Sahabat yang selalu menemaninya melewati masa-masa kelam-nya.

Gongchan terdiam, melepas pelukannya. "a-anakmu ? Kim Jongwoon ?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Gongchan diam membeku. Benar dugaannya selama ini. Bahwa Kim Jongwoon yang ia kenal sekarang adalah Jongwoon anak Jaejoong dan …  
"apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung ?" Tanya Jaejoong yang Nampak khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang dikabarkan terluka  
"dia sedang ditangani oleh dokter" jawab Gongchan.  
"dia kenapa ?!" Jaejoong menangis.  
Gongchan menggeleng dan menunduk "molla ? coba kau Tanya Min,"  
Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ada seorang yeoja yang sedang menunduk dengan darah yang mengucur di seragamnya. Dia menghampiri yeoja itu dan duduk disampingnya.  
"ada apa dnegan Yesung ?" Tanya Jaejoong to the point  
Min bungkam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.  
"jawab aku !" bentak Jaejoong  
Gongchan yang terkejut langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencoba menenangkannya.  
"sungguh ! aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya"Jaejoong menangis dipelukan Gongchan. Dia mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya selama ini. Kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Dua orang yang tak kalah berharganya dari Yesung. Dua orang yang selalu menempati tempat terindah dihatinya.  
"dia tak apa. Dia anak yang kuat, jae.," hibur Gongchan sembari mengusap punggung Jaejoong  
Jae menoleh pada yeoja yang berada disampingnya "neo ? nuguya ?"  
"…" tak ada jawaban  
"dia Jung Minyoung" jawab Gingchan  
"oh .." hanya itu tanggapan Jaejoong. Dia terlalu focus pada kesembuhan Yesung.  
Seorang uisa keluar dari ruang ICU. Jae, Gongchan, dan Minyoung langsung menghadap sang uisa.  
"bagaimana keadaan anak saya, uisa-nim ?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah tak sabar mendengar keadaan anaknya.  
"dia baik-baik saja. Pendarahan dikepalanya tak terlalu parah dan kondisinya pasti berangsur membaik." Jelas uisa-nim.  
Semua yang ada disana menghela nafas lega.  
"lalu, apakah saya boleh menjenguk anak saya ?" Tanya Jaejoong  
Uisa itu mengangguk dan permisi untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain.  
Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jaejoong langsung melesat masuk dan menghampiri ranjang rawat anaknya. Dia menangis melihat perban yang tersampir dengan manisnya dikepala sang anak. Yesung tak pernah mendapat luka se-serius ini sebelumnya. Luka yang ia dapat pasti hanya luka goresan kecil.  
Jaejoong mengusap lembut surai hitam anaknya. Dia bisa melihat gurat kesakitan dalam wajah tidur anaknya.

"cepat sembuh, aegya" bisik Jaejoong lembut ditelinga Yesung lalu mengecup kening Yesung lembut.

Jung's mension

Terlihat seorang namja setengah baya yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa dokumen di meja kerjanya. Dia sengaja membawa pekerjaannya kerumah dikarenakan anak semata wayangnya besok ulang tahun yang ke 16 tahun. Dan dia tak mau membuat lagi kecewa anaknya. Tapi masalahnya, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan anaknya belum juga datanga.

Jung Yunho, nama namja itu. Dia memijat pelan pelipisnya. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tak enak. Dia mencoba menghubungi kepala sekolah yang sekaligus sahabatnya, Shim Changmin. Tapi, apa yang dia dapat ? dia mendengar bahwa anaknya kembali membuat ulah dengan mencelakai seorang siswa sampai masuk ke rumah sakit.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Yunho segera melesat pergi ke Seoul Hospital untuk melihat keadaan anak yang telah Minyoung lukai sekaligus melihat keadaan Minyoung sendiri

Minyoung duduk sendirian dikursi tunggu didepan kamar Yesung. Hatinya tak tenang. Dia ingin seklai melihat keadaan Yesung. Tapi, dia tak berani untuk menampakkan dirinya sendiri dihadapan Yesung apalagi dihadapan appa-nya. Dia melihat kekhawatiran tercetak jelas dihadapannya. Appa Yesung sangat mengkhawatirkannya (disini, Min belum tahu kalo Jaejoong itu M-Preg) kalau boleh jujur, saat melihat raut khawatir appa Yesung, entah mengapa dia juga ikut bersedih dengan itu. Entah ia bersedih karena Yesung terluka, atau … dia pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Minyoung menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya berkeamuk antara menyesal, bersalah, rindu, dan Minyoung tak bias mendeskripsikan lebih jelas lagi mengenai perasaannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Minyoung dan membuat sang empunya mendongak.

"Gong saenim" panggil Minyoung serak, karena acara menangisnya tadi

"waeyo ?" Tanya Gongchan lembut

Minyoung kembali menangkupkan wajahnya. "aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku ? hatiku resah, bersalah, menyesal, dan … perasaan rindu mendominasi. Tetapi, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa kau bias begini ?" Minyoung menyibak rambutnya kasar. Dia sungguh frustasi sekarang. Frustasi karena perasaannya yang sangat tidak karuan.

Gongchan mengelus punggung Minyoung, sayang. Dia tahu, tahu betul perasaan apa yang sedang dia alami sekarang. Perasaan rindu kepada snag eomma yang selama ini tak pernah dia tahu sapa eomma kandungnya. Dia mengira bahwa Jessica adalah eomma kandung dari dirinya. Sungguh malang nasibmu. Selalu dibohongi selama kau hidup sekarang. Tapi, siapa yang tahu masa depan ? masa depan bias saja merubah dan mengubah jalan hidup seorang Jung Minyoung. Tetapi, bias juga masa depan lebih suram dari masa sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu …

Dengan langkah cepat Jung Yunho menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Dia mencari-cari ruangan tempat dimana korban anaknya dirawat. Dia ingin cepat-cepat minta maaf kepada orang tua murid tersebut dan mengintrogasi Minyoung tentang apa yang terjadi.

Yunho belok kekiri dan dia bias melihat anaknya yang sednag duduk ditemani oleh Gongchan, rivalnya dulu. Sebenarnya Yunho tak mengijinkan Minyoung bergaul dengan Gongchan. Tapi apa mau dikata ? Gongchan adalah salah satu guru berprestasi yang sangat dielu-elukan banyak orang dan juga satu-satunya sahabat yang bias mengerti Minyoung –bahkan diapun tak bias mengerti anaknya-. Sayang bukan jika orang sepintar Gongchan disia-siakan.

Yunho menghampiri anaknya dan langsung bertanya "apa yang telah kau lakukan ?" Tanya Yunho dingin

Minyoung hafal betul suara dingin ini. Tapi, dia enggan untuk mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat mata musang tajam yang sedang melihat dengan kilatan marah pada anaknya.

"dia melihat ada seorang anak yang terluka dan membantunya kesini" Gongchan angkat bicara

Yunho menatap tajam Gongchan dan Minyoung bergantian "aku tak bertanya padamu !" dia kembali melihat pada Minyoung

"pulang dan katakana semuanya dirumah" putus Yunho dingin.

Minyoung yang memang tak ingin berdebat dengan appanya hanya menuruti appanya dengan pasrah. Dia bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai ke luar rumah sakit.

Sementara Yunho, dia sedang mengintrogasi Gongchan apa yang terjadi. Gongchan hanya memberitahu apa yang dia tahu. Karena memang, Gongchan tak tahu kronologinya secara jelas apa yang terjadi dengan Minyoung dan Yesung. Tak lupa, diapun tak memberitahu nama asli Yesung dan siapa orang tuanya. Kerana dia tak mau jika Jaejoong kembali kepelukan Yunho dan penantiannya selama 16 tahun akan sia-sia.

Saat Yunho ingin membuka pintu kamar rawat dan melihat keadaan anak tersebut, dengan tiba-tiba Gongchan menahan lengan Yunho.

"mwoya ?"

"jangan masuk !"

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

To Be Continued

* * *

dan, ini ff berakhir dengan cerita yang aneh dan ngegantung lagi -_-

**bigthanks to : .58, Liekyusung, CheftyClouds, abilhikmah, Ryu**

mian karena baru disebutin sekarang. aku terlalu bingung sama ceritanya terus yang review dikit banget -_-

ini update lama juga gara-gara ga ada yang review *modus*


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Our Child

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jongwoon, Jung Minyoung

Genre : Family, Romantic (Maybe), Angst

Ratting : T or M (maybe)

Summary : kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya ketika tahu bahwa kau mencintai kembaranmu sendiri ? rasanya sakit, sangat ! / aku merindukanmu, nak … kembalilah pada appa …

Warning : YAOI, Straight, M-Preg

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

Chapter 6

* * *

"wae ?"

"kubilang JANGAN MASUK" bentak Gongchan

Seorang Jung Yunho jika di larang begini akan semakin bertambah penasaran. Memang ada apa diadalam ? mengapa dirinya tak boleh masuk ? Yunho memaksa masuk kedalam dan melihat keadaan Yesung.

Yunho masuk dan melihat tak ada siapapun yang sednag menunggu Yesung. Tapi Gongchan bilang orang tua Yesung datang. 'ahh, mungkin sedang ke toilet' batin Yunho menerka-nerka.

Yunho mendekati ranjang Yesung dan melihat dengan jelas perban yang melekat pada kepala Yesung dan melihat wajah terlelapnya. Wajah lelap dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Seseorang yang menempati tempat terindah dihatinya untuk selama-lamanya.

Yunho teringat dengan meetingnya yang 5 menit lagi akan dimulai. Dengan langkah cepat, Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu dan menitipkan maaf kepada orang tua dan Yesung sendiri karena dia sedang sibuk sekarang.

Setelah Yunho keluar, seseorang yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi atau Jaejoong juga keluar. Dia tak tahu bahwa appa dari anaknya baru saja mengunjunginya. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dua kali pintu kamar anaknya dibuka. Jaejoong kebingungan dan keluar untuk bertanya pada Gongchan.

"apa kau yang tadi masuk ke dalam ?"

Dengan gugup Gongchan mengangguk ragu. Dia tak mau jika Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho telah mengunjunginya dan juga anaknya.

"bisa kau jaga Yesung sebentar ? aku akan mengambil bajunya dan akan segera kembali"

Gongchan mengangguk untuk menyanggupinya. Dia melihat punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya.

Minyoung duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dihadapannya terdapat Yunho dengan kilatan penuh amarah.

"apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Yunho dingin

Jessica yang melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Yunho kepada anaknya hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung dan menghampiri mereka

"ada apa ini ?" tanyanya penasaran

"cepat katakan pada appa !" suara Yunho meninggi

"…" Minyoung tetap bungkam

"JUNG MINYOUNG !" bentak Yunho.

Minyoung mendongakkan kepalanya

"dia terjatuh dari tangga, appa" jawab Minyoung dengan suara seraknya

"apa kau mendorongnya ?" Yunho kembali dengan suara dinginnya

Minyoung menggeleng

"lalu ?"

"Kubilang dia terjatuh dari tangga" suara Minyoung meninggi dan air mata turun dengan deras dari matanya.

"Jung Minyoung ! beraninya kau membentak appamu !" seru Jessica marah

"diam kau ! kau bukan siapa-siapa disini ! dia anakku ! jadi, jangan campuri urusan-ku dan juga anak-ku !" Yunho menatap tajam pada Jessica dan membuat Minyoung terbelalak dengan ucapannya

"ma-maksud appa apa ?" tanya Minyoung tergagap

Yunho terkesiap dengan perkataannya

"MALHAEBWA !" bentaknya dengan nada yang tinggi

"mi-minyoungie"

_+_OUR CHILD_+_

Jaejoong tengah mengusap lembut surai anaknya. Dia merasa tidak becus menjadi seorang eomma. Bagaimana bisa anaknya sendiri bisa sampai terluka bahkan sangat parah begini ?

Seorang masuk kedalam kamar rawat Yesung dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik. Disimpannya kantung tersebut dimeja yang ada didekat sofa. Gongchan –orang yang masuk kedalam menghampiri Jaejoong dan melihat adegan yang membuat hati siapapun tenang dengan hanya melihatnya.

"apa ini Jung-"

"namanya Kim Jongwoon" ucap Jaejoong dingin memotong perkataan Gongchan.

"ok, dia Kim Jongwoon anak-mu dan-"

"dia anakku. Hanya anakku !" lagi, Jaejoong memotong ucapan Gongchan.

Gongchan menghela nafas dengan berat dia akhirnya menyerah untuk mengoreksi lebih lanjut tentang anak itu

"oh ya, dimana kau selama ini ?" tanya Gongchan yang memang pertanyaan itulah yang sangat ingin ia utarakan kepada Jaejoong

"aku dan Yesung ke Jepang" jawab Jaejoong

"kenapa kau tak pernah mengabariku ?"

"aku tak mau ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaanku dan Yesung. Aku tak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya" ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil menatap Yesung dan mengelus surai Yesung dengan sayang. Membuat sang empu-nya surai menggeliat dengan nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"kau tahu ? hidup dengan cara berpindah-pindah itu layaknya seperti seorang buronan. Ketika kau mengetahui bahwa 'anak buah-nya' mengikuti Yesung dan mencoba berkali-kali untuk menculiknya, aku sungguh tak bisa tenang dan jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan berpindah tempat tinggal" tatapan Jaejoong lurus kedepan, mengingat masa lalunya yang seperti seorang buronan yang takut dipenjara kembali dan dihukum mati. Tidak, jika dia kehilangan –lagi- malaikat kecilnya, terasa lebih menyakitkan dari hukuman apapun.

Gongchan bungkam. Dia tahu pasti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Rasa sakit ketika melihat air mata itu tumpah kembali dihadapannya membuat hatinya meringis. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ketika melihat orang yang kamu cintai menderita dan kamu tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu meringankan bebannya. Tapi, apa mau dikata ? semua telah terjadi. Gongchan benar-benar menyesal dulu telah mengenalkan Jaejoong pada Yunho. Jika tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan menderita seperti ini.

"mian. Dulu, aku telah mengenalkanmu pada Yunho" sesal Gongchan yang sepertinya lebih ia tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri

Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat ada raut penyesalan diwajah manis Gongchan.

"gwaenchana. Aku malah bersyukur. Karena kamu, aku bisa mengenal Yunie dan melahirkan dua malaikat kecilku" jawab Jaejoong yang membuat wajah Gongchan semakin menunduk

"wae ?" lirih Gongchan yang masih didengar oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti

"kenapa kau masih saja membelanya setelah dia memberimu banyak sekali penderitaan ?" isakan pelan mulai terdengar disela ucapan Gongchan pada Jaejoong.

Dengan percaya diri, Jaejoong berkata "karena aku mencintainya. Dan aku juga yakin bahwa dia juga masih mencintaiku"

Gongchan berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis. Inilah nasib cintanya. Mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain.

_+_OUR CHILD_+_

"hyung, Gwaenchana ?" Ryeowook yang sedang menjenguk Yesung dirumah sakit menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat dia khawatirkan

"gwaenchanayeo" jawab Yesung dengan sneyuman yang terpatri indah diwajah manisnya

"mian baru menjengukmu sekarang. Terlalu banyak tugas yang diberikan sonsaengnim padaku" ucap Ryeowook penuh sesal

"gwaenchana. Aku senang kau datang kesini." Balas Yesung

"apa yang terjadi ? apa Minyoung mendorongmu ? apa dia menangkis kakimu lagi ? apa dia kurang ajar padamu ?" Tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi yang membuat Sungmin sang namjachungu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kecemasan Ryeowook yang berlebihan

"ya ya~ betanyalah satu-persatu. Kau membuatku pusing"

"mi-mian.." ucap Ryeowook penuh sesal.

"aku tidak didorong atau ditangkis (?) atau apapun itu oleh Minyoung. Aku terjatuh ditangga saat akan turun dari atap" jawab Yesung menceritakan sedikit kronologis ceritanya

"jinjja ?" Tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. Dia masih percaya bahwa Minyounglah penyebab ini semua terjadi.

"ne, jinjja"

"hhh.. lain kali kamu harus hati-hati, hyung" nasehat Ryeowook yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Yesung

"hyung." Panggil Ryeowook

Yesung menoleh kearah Ryeowook "ne ?"

"setelah kau dibawa kerumah sakit, aku tak pernah melihat Minyoung lagi. Kau tau dia dimana ?" tanya Ryeowook

"ani. Dia juga tak pernah menjengukku" ucap Yesung sambil menunduk. Ada rasa sakit dihatinya ketika tau bahwa Minyoung tak pernah menjenguknya. Hei, bukankah Minyoung juga-sedikit- bertanggung jawab atas insisden yang Yesung alami ? tapi, dia berfikir lagi. Bukankah ini semua murni kesalahannya yang berlarian di tangga ? tapi, dia berlari karena hendak mengejar Minyoung.

Yesung memijat pelipisnya. Dia pusing dengan semua ini. Membuat kepalanya seolah akan pecah memikirkan Minyoung dan juga…perasaannya.

Apa kalian tahu apa yang namja ini rasakan ? entahlah, dia sendiripun tak tahu apa yang sednag ia rasakan sekarang ? hatinya selalu berdebar tak karuan ketika memikirkan seorang Jung Minyoung. Apa ini yang namanya 'cinta' ? tapi, Yesung tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Bagaimana ia bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan ini sebaga perasaan suka ? mungkin ini hanya sebuah perasaan kagum. Tapi, kagum untuk apa ? Minyoung adalah berandalan sekolah yang hobinya membuat ulah disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Apa yang harus dibanggakan dari seorang Jung Minyoung ?

'tuhan, berikan aku jawaban dari semua ini' batin Yesung

* * *

Our Child

MYP Present

YunJae

To Be Continued

* * *

wae ?

kepanjangan ?

typo ?

lebay ?

entahlah, Min ga tahu ?

mohon reviewnya biar Min bisa tahu yang mana yang salah

#panda eyes


End file.
